Storm
by Amy-Yao
Summary: Pas vraiment de titre, des agents de la CIA, du mystère, un peu de tout.  Et surtout : LIN :D .
1. Chapter 1

La jeune femme releva brusquement la tête pour dégager les cheveux bruns qui obstruaient son champ de vision. Elle regarda les deux hommes qui la menaçaient depuis plus d'une heure. Elle lécha le sang qui perlait au coin de ses lèvres avec un sourire sadique faisant vaguement penser à celui qu'aurait eu un squale si il avait pu sourire.

L'homme brun s'approcha et frappa à nouveau avec un air imperturbable. Il murmura à l'oreille de la captive une énième mise en garde :

« Je te préviens, je ne fais pas de traitement de faveur aux femmes. Alors pour la dernière fois, articula-t'il pour être sûr de se faire comprendre, dis-moi où il se cache ! »

Elle fixa ses ravisseurs tour à tour, avec un vague regard de folle-à-lier. Elle resta silencieuse, souriant toujours et ne ressentant visiblement aucune douleur.

Le deuxième homme, d'un blond presque irréel, jubilait. Enfin, il allait entrer en jeu.

Son collègue lui fit signe de sortir son revolver.

« Puisque la charmante mademoiselle Storm ne veut rien nous dire, inutile de s'en encombrer, sourit-il à l'intention de l'intéressée. Larry, reprit-il pour le blond, _liquide_-là. »

_Tu n'aurais pas pu trouver meilleur verbe_, songea la jeune femme.

Le brun quitta la pièce.

Le dénommé Larry posa le canon de son arme sur la tempe de la demoiselle.

« Une dernière volonté ? questionna-t'il dans un élan mélodramatique.

Pouvez-vous de donner l'heure ? »

Surpris, le raviseur indiqua dix-sept heures.

_Parfait, je suis dans les temps_, se dit-elle.

Le blond, n'en pouvant plus de cette femme étrange qui refusait de parler, perdit patience et appuya sur la détente.

Le coup partit, traversant le crâne de la jeune femme.

Elle ne chancela pas. Ne cria pas. Ne mourut pas.

« C'est... c'est impossible... »

Nouveau sourire sadique de la part de la captive.

Le blond contourna la chaise où était assise sa « victime » et trouva la balle l'attendant sagement sur le sol, pleine de sang.

« Elle a atteint sa cible, tu devrais être morte ! » cria-t'il à la femme, le visage déchiré par la peur.

Il voyait distinctement sur ses tempes le trou qu'avait-fait le projectile.

La captive ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle les rouvrit et les trous se refermèrent.

L'homme n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il faisait un cauchemar. Ce _devait_ être un cauchemar.

La femme partit dans un petit rire discret. Soudain, elle s'évapora. La chaise sur laquelle elle était assise quelques secondes auparavant était vide, les liens qui l'attachaient pendant misérablement jusqu'au sol.

Le criminel recula précipitemment, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, et le revolver dans la main bien qu'inutile. Il s'arrêta brusquement , se rendant compte qu'il pataugeait.

_De l'eau ? Mais elle n'était pas là il y a quelques minutes ! Et la sécheresse dure depuis deux mois !_

Une sensation désagréable le fit frissonner. L'eau remontait le long de sa jambe. _Toute seule_...

Il se retourna, personne._Tant pis pour elle, je dirai à Meison que je l'ai butée._ Il se mit à courir vers la porte. Mais un immense mur d'eau se forma instantanément pour lui barrer le passage.

« C'est pas humain ! » hurla-t'il, à bout de nerfs.

Une immense main aquatique se forma et le saisit par le cou, lui enveloppant la tête et le noyant en quelques secondes.

La main le relâcha. Le mur d'eau reprit forme humaine. Il redevint la jeune femme attachée quelques minutes auparavant.

« Tu as raison, je ne suis pas humaine... » murmura-t'elle à l'oreille du mort.


	2. Chapter 2

« Agent Barrow, abrégez, s'il vous plaît, supplia le directeur de la CIA.

Je vais essayer, monsieur. » répondit l'agent interpellé en resserrant sa cravate.

L'agent Steven Barrow était à la CIA depuis six mois seulement. Il était sorti master de sa promotion, ce qui lui avait vallu une admission plus rapide. Il était content de son sort, malgré que ses collègues ne le prennent pas au sérieux en raison de son jeune âge.

C'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'il rencontrait le directeur Lence, et il était très nerveux.

« Directeur, je veux vous parler de l'agent Newgate.

Ah oui ! Parlez-m'en ! Cela va faire trois jours que Lauren ne s'est pas présentée ! »

Steven fut surpris d'entendre le directeur appeler une agent par son prénom. Lauren Newgate était la femme qui avait reçu l'ordre de s'occuper du nouveau, et de lui apprendre les règles. Au début, elle était distante et froide, mais voyant que Steven apprenait à la vitesse de l'éclair, ils avaient développé une amitié fulgurante. Le sort de Lauren était maintenant le sort de Steven, et vice-versa.

« Elle ne s'est pas présentée, car comme vous le savez sûrement, elle est en infiltration, et...

En infiltration ? Qui lui a dit de faire ça ! coupa le directeur.

Vous voulez dire que cet ordre n'émane pas de vous ? s'étonna Steven.

En aucun cas je n'aurais demandé ça ! Lauren n'est pas en état d'aller sur le terrain depuis la fusillade !

Directeur... Vous savez comme moi qu'elle n'est pas comme les autres... Et qui plus est, c'est une tête de mule.

Ça, je le sais. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que ce ne soit pas noté dans son dossier. Toujours est-il qu'elle a contesté les ordres.

Monsieur, sauf votre respect je voudrais vous dire tout de suite ce que je sais.

Faîtes, je vous écoute, mon grand. »

Steven respira à fond, et se lança.

Il y a trois jours, alors qu'il venait d'arriver au travail, il croisa Lauren qui allait dans la direction opposée avec un sac de voyage. Il lui avait demandé où elle se rendait.

« Infiltration !

Mais... Je croyais que le directeur t'avait interdit de...

Il a changé d'avis ! Allez, j'y vais où je vais louper mon avion ! »

Elle était déjà à l'autre bout du couloir, Steven s'était arrêté et l'interpella une dernière fois :

« Lauren ! Tu t'infiltres où ?

Al-Qaïda !

Ça je m'en doute ! Mais quelle cellule ?

Tu viens pas, alors saches seulement que mon avion se pose à la base Chapman ! »

Elle avait disparut sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Elle est allée en Afghanistan sans autorisation ? »

Le directeur avait l'air plus inquiet que furieux.

« Et ce matin j'ai reçu un de ses sms qui m'appelait au secours. »

Ils étaient tout les deux plus que soucieux.

Steven prit son courage à deux mains.

« Directeur Lence. Je vous demande de me laisser aller la sauver.

Agent Barrow, vous avez un potentiel immense. Je sais que vous ferez un agent renommé. Emmenez deux autres avec vous.

Je vous remercie, directeur, je serai digne de votre confiance. »

A peine sorti du bureau du directeur de la CIA, Barrow appela :

« Elric ! Yao ! Ca vous dit l'Afghanistan ? »

Alphonse Elric, le blondinet de l'agence, releva la tête de son ordinateur.

« Lauren à des problèmes ?

Affirmatif. Tu viens ?

Evidement, je vais pas la laisser crever ! Lin, réveille-toi ! »

Il secoua un jeune bridé assis au bureau voisin.

Le dormeur passa une main dans ses cheveux onix en baillant.

« KESISPASS' ?

La miss Newgate a des ennuis. »

* * *

Soudain éveillé, il renoua sa queue de cheval et attrapa son sac sous son bureau. Se levant d'un bond, il attrapa les bras des deux autres et les entraîna vers l'ascenseur.

A bord de l'avion, Lin s'était rendormi sans même demander la destination.

Conscient de la durée du trajet, Edward se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à essayer de passer le temps et de se changer les idées pour éviter de penser au sort de Lauren si ils arrivaient trop tard.

Se forçant à être d'humeur farceuse, il lança un coussin à la tête de Lin, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

« KESISPAAAASS' ?

T'as des épis.

Hahah, très drôle.

Apparement oui, puisque Al est sur le point de mourir de rire. »

Et en effet, Alphonse était en train de partir dans un rire presque machiavélique.

« Euuuh... Lin ?

Quoi, encore ?

T'as pas oublié les calmants pour Al, hein ? »

S'arrêtant momentanément de se moquer de son collègue Xingois, Alphonse se braqua. C'était plus drôle quand il n'était pas l'objet des plaisanteries.


End file.
